


Tearful Promises

by Sneeze_Meister



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-War, Promises, Short One Shot, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneeze_Meister/pseuds/Sneeze_Meister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sapphire, I won’t die. I’ll always be there to protect you. You’ll never be alone,” Ruby said, determination in her gaze as she looked at Sapphire. Sapphire paused for a moment, then spoke.</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“I promise,” Ruby replied, then leaned in to steal another kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tearful Promises

It was a day after the dreadful war over the Earth. Everyone was still shaken over it, despite the fact that they had won. It was only the four of them left; Rose, Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire. Everyone else on either side had died on the battlefield.

Ruby could still remember it, how frightening the whole experience had been. She would never admit it to the others, but she almost broke down several times throughout the battle. Broken gem shards had been strewn about the field, some of them she recognized. Weapons that deceased gems had used were laying scattered and covered in the dirt. Comrades were dead, enemies were slain, and the the rest were left behind.

Shaking her head, Ruby glanced at Sapphire, who was currently watching a bug crawl along the wall. Ruby watched her. Sapphire would always watch something after a stressful event happened. Ruby had no idea why, and had always meant to ask her about it, but by the time she felt like it would be a good idea, she had forgotten about it.

Rose was currently away, probably tending to her plants, and Pearl was in her room, doing whatever it was that she spent hours on in there. Ruby never tried to find out. She stood up from where she sat on the floor in front of the warp pad and headed over to the blue gem. Sapphire didn’t look up as Ruby sat beside her and watched the bug (Ruby thought it was a ladybug, but wasn’t quite sure) make its way toward the sandy beach and away from their home.

Eventually, Sapphire sighed. Ruby turned to look at her, and blinked in surprise when she saw that tears were streaming down her blue cheeks.

“H-Hey! What’s wrong!?” Ruby exclaimed, reaching out and putting a shoulder on the other gem. Sapphire sniffled and wiped away her tears before clasping her own hand on top of Ruby’s.

“It’s silly, but… I was just thinking about our friends, who’re now gone, and…” Sapphire choked back another sob and she buried her face in her hands. Ruby clenched her teeth, her hand slowly dropping onto the floor. She was upset over her fallen comrades, too, and having Sapphire cry was bringing Ruby over the edge as well.

“Oh, Sapphire,” Ruby whispered, moving forward and bringing her lover into a warm embrace. She rested her head on Sapphire’s shoulders and tried to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. Sapphire paused for a moment, her body shaking, before she shifted and wrapped her arms around Ruby, pulling her closer.

“I miss them, too,” the red gem said in Sapphire’s ear, and she could no longer hold it back anymore. Ruby began to cry, and she cried hard, her face hurting from how hard she was bawling. Sapphire pressed her lips in a thin line, and brought up a hand to wipe away Ruby’s tears.

“I’m sorry I broke down. I should’ve been stronger,” Sapphire mumbled, leaning away to look at Ruby’s face as she brushed back a few stray hairs from her lover’s face. “I was just caught up in everything…”

“Don’t be sorry. Please,” Ruby said, taking Sapphire’s hand by the palm and kissing the top softly. “I should be the strong one out of the both of us.”

Sapphire let out a small smile, and Ruby smiled back, wider than the blue gem’s. She leaned in and gave Sapphire a quick kiss, before touching both of their noses together. Sapphire chuckled, and Ruby’s grin went wider.

“I was just thinking about the battle, and I thought ‘what if Ruby was one of the ones who died?’ and I completely broke down. I wouldn’t be able to live without you, Ruby.” Ruby’s eyes widened at Sapphire’s words. Ruby hid her face in Sapphire’s hair when she began to tear up at the thought of losing Sapphire in the war. She hid her actions by kissing her hair instead, and pulled away slowly.

“Sapphire, I won’t die. I’ll always be there to protect you. You’ll never be alone,” Ruby said, determination in her gaze as she looked at Sapphire. Sapphire paused for a moment, then spoke.

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Ruby replied, then leaned in to steal another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I actually made a blog just for fanfics for Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, and Adventure Time! It's called thecartoontrinity.tumblr.com. Request something if you want!
> 
> And this is a lil drabble I wrote.


End file.
